A steering assist system in a vehicle typically includes an actuator arranged to engage a steering rack. The actuator provides additional force to move the steering rack, allowing an operator to steer the vehicle with less exertion. That is, the operator rotates a steering wheel and engages the actuator, which provides force to the steering rack in addition to a torque applied to the steering wheel. The actuator includes a microprocessor programmed to operate the actuator to move the steering rack. Present steering assist systems typically rely on a single actuator engaged with a steering rack controlled by at least one microprocessor.